fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kia the Symbios
I. Basic Information Full Name: Kamorphia (no surname available) Alias: None Gender: Female Species: Liquid-based symbiotic entity Alignment: Neutral Universe of Origin: SegaSonic Place of Origin: Unknown. Presumably from outer space Place of Residence: None Occupation: None Organization/Group/Team: None Socioeconomic Status: Reputations: II. Physical Information Height: Variable. 3'8 unmorphed. Roughly 8 ft in total mass. Weight: 230 lbs. Current Age: 136 Birth Date: None given Physical Appearance: Kia is a rather strange looking creature at first glance, her skin wears at least four shades of purple. Most of her skin is thistle-colored. Her face possesses persian blue thick line markings running across her eyes vertically. Her spiky hair, also the same color as her markings, point out in slightly different directions with a thick bang covering the right side of her face. However, the 'hair' extends below her waist and splits into two 'arms'. Her only visible eye is a yellow color with a slit pupil. Growing from either side of her head are long, purple-colored horns. Most of her bodily mass is thistle-colored with her feet and fingers being the same color. Her arms and legs possess a persian blue color. Her arms are long enough to touch her feet without bending over and end in four long, claw-like digits. Body Structure: Despite her odd appearance, Kia maintains a lithe and proportioned physique. Attire: Kia's only attire consists of a dark eggplant-colored coat similar to Blaze's but additional tails located beneath it. The sleeves end in a lighter shade with large tattered cuffs. She appears to wear a form of dark-colored pantyhose though it cuts off just near where her toes would be. Gear and Accessories: None Vehicles: None III. Mental Information Intelligence: Despite her disposition, she seems to know a lot about the world than some people may think. Her experiences with having traveling around the world have told her a many things. Despite the lack of a grade school, she seems to know a good deal about geology and liquids and speaks fluent English, all from having studied them through her bonding ability. While she has a basic understanding of math, she's no expert. Personality: Kia is a rather oddball. At times when happy in general, her mannerisms suggest she would be a cat, emitting sounds like one. She also has a tendacy to get distracted completely when interested in something. Sometimes it'll appear as if she is in a trance. Her dark appearance belies her friendly disposition however and shows general concern to anyone she may befriend. In times of desperation or confrontation however, she adapts a survivor mindset. This however, maybe more of an instinct than a personality aspect. At times, she speaks cryptically, as if she knows more than she's letting on, adding a mysterious atmosphere to her. Hobbies and Interests: Kia has a deep interest in exploring and adventuring. Never standing in one place for too long, she is constantly on the move, apparently motivated by the phrase 'learning something everyday'. In return for curiosity, she is granted knowledge about the world like any other adventurer. Likes: Kia apparently has strong liking for anything colorful. If her eye is focused on a colorful palette, she will remain in a complete trance. Also has a liking for spicy foods and meat in general. Dislikes: If there is anything Kia dislikes a lot, it's the cold. She will shiver and shudder at the least cold breeze and it often leaves her sneezing for a while. Due to a previous encounter, she has a disliking towards bubble gum. IV. Combat Ability Physical Advantages: Her composition allows her to take considerable physical punishment. Also possesses incredible flexibility. Mental Advantages (in combat): Combined with her incredible durability, Kia can easily determine the force of the blows inflicted on her and can deduce any possible ways to counter or prevent her opponent from attacking again so long as it's physical related. Physical Disadvantages: Kia has a severe aversion towards the cold. Such low temperatures can and will harden her body and effectively disable her. Ice-related attacks will leave Kia brittle as glass. Though she can recover from this, the recovery time is increased and she'll always end up ill after the ordeal. Mental Disadvantages (in combat): Kia only excels at physical combat and little else. Thus, she is easily caught off-guard by non-physical abilities and attributes, mainly in magic. Weaponry: None Abilities: Kia's body is entirely made out of a metamorphic liquid substance, able to alter, stretch, harden or liquefy her body at will. She is also able to separate parts of her body where they can take lives their own. However, they have limited mindsets and only follow the simplest of instructions given to them. Taken on the form of shapeless blobs, they possess lesser aptitude than Kia herself, but the general same abilities. Despite her appearance, Kia's actual mass is compressed into a more compact form. Thus, despite her physique, Kia is much heavier than normal people of her size, which also explains her super strength. Kia's foremost special ability is symbiosis: the ability to bond with others. By applying herself to one's body, she can augment their general abilities, and often adds in an extra appendage, commonly an arm, to aid one in combat. Energy Sources: None Transformations: None V. History Family: None known Friends: None at the moment. Enemies: None at the moment Rivals: None at the moment Background Story: Under construction VI. Concept Information Intended Role: Kia's attended role is more like the 'observer', often watching and monitoring things from a distance while Rhapsody does all the hard work. When she steps in though, hell breaks loose. Significant Meanings: None. Though the word 'Symbios' comes from the word 'symbiosis' which in Greek means 'living with another'. Incorporated Concepts: This character is based on the original character, Kia, which I had created years ago. Her ability to shapeshift, liquefy and fuse with others are taken wholly from said character. Inspirations: None Trivia/Miscellaneous Information: A previous version of the character was created around 2007 when Kia was revamped. The result was a purple colored, vaguely shaped humanoid with large arms growing from the back of her head. Battle them is She from the .hack//G.U. OST Category:Females